Meian
by MomolovesKai
Summary: La luz es lo que da vida a este mundo y la esperanza significa no perder la luz, incluso cuando estás sumergido en la oscuridad.


_**Mucho tiempo** desde que escribí esto, pero hay cosas que olvido subir a FF después de subirlas al foro. Un regalo que les hice a dos mujeres importantes para mostrarles una pequeña idea que tenía en la cabeza. Os hago un pequeño spoiler: les gustó bastante, y eso me hizo feliz. Por cierto, ¿preparados para Digimon Adventure Tri?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Digimon pertenece a su autor, los OC son míos._

* * *

Ella no había sido como querían en un principio. No había sido como sus hermanos mayores, no había sido la tranquilidad que habían siempre buscado sus padres tras la unión entre el mundo Digital y la Tierra. Quizás, desde el momento en que nació, algún ente pasajero con muy mala baba se había fijado en ella.

Solo su comienzo había sido todo un hito: el digi-huevo que le correspondía por nacimiento, simplemente desapareció. Sus padres habían enviado a Angemon y Angewomon a buscarlo tras encontrarse con aquello, o eso siempre le había dicho su tío Taichi. Y para colmo, había heredado la pequeña enfermedad que había acompañado a su madre durante prácticamente toda su vida. Desde que tenía apenas memoria suficiente para retener las cosas, siempre la habían visto como un trocito de carne delicado de ojos azules como el océano y pelo castaño liso. Nunca hablaba, al menos si no era necesario y llevaba siempre en su boca un pequeño silbato con el que jugueteaba cada dos por tres y que su tío Yamato le había regalado por uno de sus primeros cumpleaños.

Su pasatiempo durante prácticamente toda su infancia, fue quedarse sentada en el sofá toqueteando el portátil de su padre, intentando mantenerse lo más alejada posible de aquellas criaturas que poblaban su casa tan de vez en cuando, por no decir siempre que venía visita o a diario.

Conocía sus nombres, ella conocía _todos_ los nombres comunes de aquellas criaturas. Estaban Gatomon y Patamon, de sus padres y sus hermanos. Estaba Gabumon y Piyomon, de su tío Yamato y su tía Sora. Estaba Agumon de su tío Taichi, Tentomon del señor Koushiro, Hawkmon y Wormmon de los señores Ichijouji, Palmon de aquella amiga de sus padres que vivía en los Estados Unidos, Armadillomon, Veemon, Gomamon...Y a ellos se añadían todos sus niveles Bebé, pertenecientes a prácticamente la mayoría de hijos que habían tenido. Ella los sabía diferenciar a cada uno de ellos y en cierto modo, podía sentir como ellos intentaban acercarse a ella...pero si tenía algo que aportar, era el hecho de que sentía como si le faltase una extremidad al verles a todos jugar y divertirse.

Simplemente se dedicó a eso durante su temprana adolescencia. Observar, anotar e investigar. Pronto comenzó a pensar que podía buscar por su propia mano a su compañero y así lo hizo. Observando al señor Koushiro, intentó comprender el funcionamiento base de la red y él, gustoso por el interés que tenía la chiquilla en la informática, se convirtió en una especie de profesor particular para ella. Silenciosa, anotaba cada detalle minucioso, cada cosita que parecía no tener importancia para su maestro…pero que ella consideraba primordial.

Y eso fue lo que la llevó a _aquel_ día.

Con dieciséis años se había convertido en una muchacha silenciosa, que intentaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible. No daba problemas, no había ningún indicio que pudiera hacer sospechar a nadie lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Hikaru e Hino, sus hermanos mayores, siempre intentaban mantener alguna que otra conversación con ella, cosa que resultaba nefasta e incluso molesta para ella. Aquel día también tuvieron una de aquellas conversaciones, pero simplemente decidió dar su verdadera opinión.

—No os molestéis, no necesito de vuestras necias palabras para vivir. Incluso preferiría mil veces que mantuvieseis la boca cerrada.

—Meiko…—Hikaru se levantó del sofá dónde su hermana menor se encontraba y la envió una mirada de incredulidad. —¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

—¿Conmigo? Nada en absoluto. Vosotros sois los que os empeñáis en cargarme con vuestras palabras idiotas—respondió con tono frío y monótono, parpadeando ligeramente y mirando a su hermano.

—Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla estúpida—le advirtió Hino posicionándose junto a Hikaru. —Simplemente intentamos hablar contigo…Llevas meses actuando raro, ¿qué ocurre?

Quizás fue aquella leve intromisión la que detonó la bomba interna de Meiko. Ambos pudieron ver como los ojos de su hermana se oscurecían y su mandíbula se encajaba de forma férrea mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—Me habéis ignorado por dieciséis años, hacedlo por otros cuantos más. No necesito de vuestra compasión o lo que sea que estáis intentando hacer.

Se dispuso a marcharse pero de improvisto la mano de uno de sus hermanos le cruzó la cara de un bofetón. Sintió como su respiración comenzaba a ser forzada. Era imposible que hubiesen hecho aquello, le daba igual cuál de los dos lo hiciese.

Cerró los puños y primero impactó uno en la mejilla de Hikaru con todas sus fuerzas. El siguiente fue a la de Hino.

—No me-me…vo-volváis a to-tocar en t-toda vu-vuestra existencia…

Jadeando y con los ojos bien abiertos, retrocedió a su cuarto, dónde se encerró. Bloqueó la puerta con una silla y pronto sintió los pasos en el pasillo, los golpes en la puerta. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio, cerrando los ojos para intentar calmarse y evitar una de aquellas crisis.  
Ante sus ojos, aparecieron miles de números, de códigos que solo ella podría descifrar en aquel momento. Había trabajado durante dos años en aquello, había implantado poco a poco vigías en diferentes zonas de ese mundo dónde no sabía cómo entrar para que comenzasen a buscar con ella…

…y entonces fue cuando una potente luz la cegó por completo y tras unos segundos, cuando finalmente Takeru consiguió derribar la puerta de una patada, los hombres de la familia Takaishi se encontraron con la habitación por completo revuelta, cómo si un huracán se hubiese generado en un microsegundo.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en un paraje nocturno. El sonido del mar se metía en sus oídos y podía oler el salitre. Aún sentía como su corazón estaba algo agitado y aún sentía aquella sensación de debilidad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y mucho menos podría pensar en levantarse. Estaba cansada de pronto, por lo que decidió simplemente descansar para poder recuperarse lo suficiente y marcharse de aquel lugar.

Estaba a punto de quedar dormida cuando sintió un murmullo en sus oídos y como unos brazos enormes la tomaban, comenzando a caminar para segundos después quedarse por completo inconsciente. Al abrirlos de nuevo, sintió un calor agradable en su rostro y el olor de algo que parecía pescado asado.

—Vaya…por fin despertaste, no veas que susto—una voz masculina llegó a sus oídos. —Come algo, te sentará bien. ¡Wendigomon, ven a comer tú también, vamos!

Meiko se alejó del Digimon con cara bonachona que se acercaba a la hoguera. Éste lo notó y ladeó su cabeza confuso por ello, emitiendo un balbuceo mientras masticaba algo de lo que parecía sushi. Ella tomó un poco de pescado asado y otro poco de sushi, comiéndolo lentamente.

—Debes tener más cuidado, si se llegase a romper no quiero imaginar que ocurriría.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se aguaron. Con manos temblorosas tomó aquel aparato cuya pantalla estaba resquebrajada y parecía totalmente viejo y maltratado.

—¿Qué pasaría con tu Nyaromon? ¡Desaparecería en una voluta de datos!

—N-Nyaro…—las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando salió una bola de pelos amarilla, parecida a una especie de bola-gato, de detrás de la pata de Wendigomon, que al verlo intentó capturarlo para que no escapase.

Apenas pudo abrir los brazos para tomar a aquella bola de pelos. Su pelaje era cruzado por numerosas cicatrices y uno de sus ojos estaba rasgado, como si algo con garras muy afiladas lo hubiese atacado. Le regaló una gran sonrisa aserrada, que a Meiko le pareció feliz, y comenzó a brillar de un momento a otro convirtiéndose en una especie de perrito con las mismas cicatrices…y sin el anillo que caracterizaba a los Salamon.

Wendigomon aplaudió con sus manazas de forma bobalicona mientras el chico de cabello albino y ojos negros le lanzaba varios trozos de sushi que este capturó con facilidad. El corazón de la chica se estrujó de pronto, no como cuando sufría las crisis, sino que se estrujó de otra forma…  
…de una forma en que comenzó a dejar de sentirse rota.

—T-tú…

Era incapaz de pronunciarse, era incapaz de articular una palabra bien. Salamon abrió su boca, pero de pronto comenzó a brillar de nuevo para convertirse en Nyaromon. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué pasaba aquello? ¿Quizás estaba demasiado debilitada para mantener su forma Novata?

—Estuve buscándote por mucho tiempo—comenzó a hablar Nyaromon con voz cascada. —He viajado mucho, he luchado y perdido mucho, pero ahora que te he encontrado sé que todo irá bien. Meiko-chan, no llores, ahora que estoy contigo por fin…ahora que estoy contigo no dejaré que te hagan más daño.

El chico miró la pequeña escena y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. De que aquella chica recién encontraba a su compañera, que esta había sufrido lo indecible durante todo el tiempo, cosa que se podía ver por su lamentable aspecto.

—Ahora estamos juntas, se acabó el dolor…Puede que estemos sumergidas en la oscuridad, pero ahora no estarás sola. Nos recuperaremos y comenzaremos nuestra aventura juntas, como debió ser.

—Nyaromon tiene razón. No importa dónde o cómo te encuentres…—el chico intervino, llamando su atención. Le volvía a tirar un trozo de sushi a su compañero, que feliz de la vida lo tomaba ágilmente. —…no importa que la oscuridad, el miedo, la ira te domine. Siempre que tengas a alguien con quien sobrellevarlo, todo saldrá bien. Soy Fuyuki Yukiyama y él es mi compañero Wendigomon, ¿tú eres?

_Aquel_ día fue cuando Meiko pareció encontrarle un sentido a su extraña existencia. O al menos las trazas que la llevarían finalmente a la respuesta de todas sus preguntas.

—Meiko Takaishi y…y ella es Nyaromon.

—Un placer entonces señoritas, por lo que puedo intuir tienen una interesante historia por contar y yo tengo otra igual de interesante para responder. ¿Qué tal si volvéis al fuego y cogéis algo de comer para recuperar fuerzas y descansar?

Wendigomon balbuceó algo dando un par de palmitas y Nyaromon saltó sobre él, dónde éste la acogió con cierta dulzura comenzando a darle de comer trocitos de pescado con sus enormes garras. Meiko tomó asiento junto a Fuyuki y de forma inconsciente comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco.

Puede que se quedara en el mundo Digital más rato del que sus desquiciados familiares creían.

Por una vez, dentro de aquella burbuja caótica en la que vivía sentía como algo de luz y esperanza comenzaba a arrojarse sobre la profunda y terrible oscuridad en que se había sumergido su corazón.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
